The One When Love Never Dies
by laraandkurtisfan97
Summary: Love. Something that could make you or break you. Something that could pick you up when you fall, or kick you when you're down. It had been a fortnight since she last saw his face. A fortnight since she last told him she loved him.


The One When Love Never Dies

**AN: This isn't my first fanfic, but it's my first friends one, so please tell me what you think.**

**I would recommend listening to the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence when reading this.**

* * *

Love. Something that could make or brake you in an instant. It was a strong emotion that could pick you up when you fall or just kick you when you're down. It had been a fortnight since Rachel had last seen that face. A fortnight since her children had last said 'Daddy'. A fortnight since she had last told him she loved him. It had been just another ordinary day – she got up in the morning, got the kids ready for school and nursery, had breakfast and headed off for work. It had _seemed_ like an ordinary day. But it was a lot more than that.

Three years had passed since Monica and Chandler moved to Westchester. And they three years had been the best of her life. Her and Ross were together again, with their beautiful daughter, Emma. A year later, she had fallen pregnant with their second child and gave birth to a gorgeous baby boy, Neil. She never wanted to let go of they memories. She wouldn't ever let go of the memories. They were the only thing she had left of him.

Rachel stared down at the ground, rain splashing down on the grass, accompanied with a thunder storm. _Brilliant,_ she thought. The perfect weather to match the perfect mood. Depressed. She held her hand out and smiled as she gazed down at the diamond ring on her finger. Ross – the love of her life – had finally proposed to her. The thoughts of when he got down on one knee and opened a black, velvet box made her grin widen. They were finally going to be a proper family. Ross and her were going to get married and they were planning on moving to Westchester, near to where Monica and Chandler had re-accommodated. But all that could never happen. Because the man upstairs couldn't stand it when they were happy. Well, that's what it seemed like anyway. They had been together before and all the things that could have gone wrong, went wrong. Then, they were finally together again and it felt like nothing could tear them apart. But fate had other ideas.

Tears rolled their way effortlessly down Rachel's cheeks. She had waited to let her emotions run free; didn't want anyone to see her in her moment of weakness and she certainly didn't want her children to see her crying. The thought of having to explain what had happened to them brought a sick feeling to her stomach. But she had to tell them. Eventually, they would ask, 'Where's Daddy?' and what answer would she have to give to them? 'He's with the angle's' But the word dead replayed time and time again in her mind.

_Rachel sat on the couch, sharing it with Monica, Phoebe across from them on the armchair and the television showing the Nicks game that was on. Joey and Chandler were in the kids room, putting Erica, Jack, Emma and Neil to sleep. They had been watching the game while Monica, Rachel and Phoebe caught up. _

_Rachel broke away from the conversation as the phone rang, reaching over and lifting it to her ear. "Hello?"_

"_Miss Green?" a man's voice came from the other end. _

"_Yes?"_

"_This is Sergeant Meadows from New York Police Department. I'm afraid your fiancé's been in an accident." Rachel could hear the sorrow in the man's voice._

"_What? What's happened?"_

_Rachel dropped the phone to the ground, sitting straight up and staring straight ahead into thin air. "What is it, Rach?" Phoebe asked, noticing her friends posture._

"_Ross' dead." _

Rachel looked up at the sky. The rain drops slid down her cheeks, mixing with the hot water from her tears, making it impossible to tell which was which. She knew he was watching them. She knew he was looking after them from up there. He had been taken away from her too many times, but she knew that once she was up there with him, there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. She looked back down at the grass, bending down to place a rose on top of the spoiled patch of grass.

She stood back up, turning around as Monica walked up to her. She could tell that her best friend had just been crying herself, the tears still visible in her eyes. She stood beside her and offered a shoulder to lean on as Rachel's tears became heavier. She wrapped her arms around the widow and turned her around to face the rest of the group, all dressed in black. Rachel wiped the tears away and walked along with her friend, "We all miss him, Rach." Monica sobbed.

Rachel glanced back at the headstone that lay on the grass, her eyes quickly scanning over the text written on it, _Ross Gellar. Loving father and fiancé. Harshly taken away from us. He will truly never be forgotten. _

It had been a fortnight since she had last seen his face. A fortnight since her kids had last said 'Daddy'. A fortnight since she last told him she loved him. A fortnight since that stupid drunk driver slammed into the front of his car. But he would always be in their hearts. Because love never dies.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Love it or hate it? Please review!**


End file.
